infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Bariss Offee (Star Wars)
Bariss is a Jedi from the era of the Clone Wars, and a looper from the Star Wars universe, though due to a glitch Barriss is a Traveling Looper. Description Bariss is a Miralian, a green skinned near human race. As such, bar her green skin, Bariss is a perfectly normal human female in appearance. Due to her races culture, Bariss is marked with several Miralian tattoos and generally wears dark cloaks. History In the baseline, Bariss had been a friend of Ahsoka and Anakin until she eventually turned against the Jedi for their militarism. Her actions are responsible for Ahsoka leaving the Jedi Order and in turn this leant a lot of resentment from Anakin and Ahsoka over this, though Ahsoka forgave her at some point and started taking action to keep her from going down the slipperly slope, and keeping Anakin from killing her on sight. However, during a loop shortly before The Crash, Bariss was accused by Anakin of repeating her crime against Ahsoka, though a confrontation revealed this not to be the truth. Horrified at what she saw, Bariss aided Anakin in finding Ahsoka and was mortally wounded stopping the true bomber, The Son. Due to Anakin forgiving her for her role in Ahsoka's baseline fate due to sacrificing herself to save her, Bariss became a looper due to the connection this caused. However, due to The Crash, her looping data was corrupted. Similar to Blues Light, Bariss's home universe data was corrupted, meaning she no longer had a home loop to go back to. However, her data was further corrupted to also cause her to wake up far away from other loopers as well (For example, in Hogwarts loops she'd loop into Beuxbatons or Durmstrang as oppose to Hogwarts). Bariss now wanders the Multiverse as admins work to fix her code. Abilities The Force: Her baseline powers with the force are still present in the loops, allowing her telekinesis and enhanced senses. Swordsmanship: Bariss was trained to fight with a light saber, but due to loosing hers shortly before she began looping and not looping in her homeworld, Bariss no longer has access to her light saber. She has had to reteach herself to use different swords, such as Jurarian Laser Blades and the Rider sword Undbitr. Healing: Bariss is able to use her force powers to heal others, a power most Jedi do not possess. Magic: Bariss demonstrated the ability to apparate in her battle against Eneru, showing she has gone to a magical school, though due to her glitch it was most likely not Hogwarts. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: Having looped into the Fairy Tail world, and there adopted by a Lightning Dragon, Bariss has learned how to use Dragon Slayer Magic. Due to this, Bariss is able to generate and consume lightning Black Leg Technique: Having looped as an apprentice of Black Leg Zeff, Bariss has shown the ability to use his kicking skills similar to the legendary pirate and mentor of the Straw Hat Sanji, capable of even sending a Raptor flying. Earthbending: '''Bariss is able to manipulate earth, stone, and dirt due to having looped into the Avatarverse. '''Skrull Attributes: Bariss, due to a loop in the Marvel verse, is able to shapeshit. Daxamite Attributes: A loop as a Daxamite allows Bariss enhanced strength and the ability to fly, though suffering from a crippling weakness to lead as a side effect. Subspace Pocket: Like all loopers, Bariss has a subspace pocket, though unlike most loopers she did not learn this directly from another looper, instead having learned it when Anakin invaded her mind from a stray memory. She stored at least a Jurarian laser sword in it, and later retains Undbitr in it, as well as a Wind Planeteer ring. Relations Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker: While Bariss has been a former friend turned enemy to Anakin and Ahsoka in the baseline, she earned their forgiveness just before she began looping, which she feels grateful for. Sith Raptor/ Velocitus: During a loop in the Jurassic Park verse, Bariss discovered the Raptors were force sensitive, and trained them in hopes of recreating a Jedi Order out of loneliness. This ended up backfiring when she was eaten by the Spinosaurus, creating a looping Velociraptor who had fallen to the darkside. Other Loopers: Bariss is not known to have encountered other loopers due to the nature of her glitch. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Faraway Galaxy